


i’ve been thinking what i should say all day, baby what’s your name? (♫ Corner Store - Left Boy ♫)

by yawwwrp



Series: Shuffle fics [10]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, changbin is shy, minho is a hot cashier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp
Summary: Changbin has a crush on a very attractive corner store cashier - the problem is he's too flustered to ask him out. The solution? Buy random stuff on a daily basis.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: Shuffle fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091642
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	i’ve been thinking what i should say all day, baby what’s your name? (♫ Corner Store - Left Boy ♫)

**Author's Note:**

> heyooooo!
> 
> i haven't written anything for this series in a while so i thought why not :)
> 
> hope you're all starting the weekend well! :D

So, here’s the thing - there is absolutely no reason why Changbin needs to go to the corner store every single day. Not one.

He went in there two weeks ago because Jisung, Chan and him ran out of milk and they were too lazy to take a trip to the grocery store for a bottle of milk. He lost rock paper scissors and had to go so he just went to the little corner store just to find an absolute hot ass cashier in there, one that he’s definitely not ever seen before because boy oh boy, he would remember.

When he went back to the apartment he shared with his roommates he of course reported the incident to which he was mostly teased but also subtly encouraged to just strike up a conversation with Handsome Cashier.

The problem is this: Changbin does not actually know how to strike up a conversation, much less flirt. So he does the next best thing, which is to go to the corner store every day to get some random groceries. Handsome Cashier usually just lets out a chuckle and on one memorable occasion asked Changbin why he doesn’t just buy all his groceries at once to which Changbin became flustered and said that there’s a system for some reason. The ensuing confused look and laugh from Handsome Cashier had him daydreaming for like three days. Chan and Jisung are mostly just confused that vegetables surprisingly spawn in their fridge from one day to the next but they don’t really mention Handsome Cashier again until Changbin presents a new song to them.

“Really, Bin? That’s a bit on the nose, no?” Jisung reads through the lyrics one more time. “Why don’t you just ask him for his number?”

“I thought you already did? Is that why we suddenly have carrots?”

Changbin lets out a noise that’s somewhere between a sigh and a whine. “You guys…”

“Sungie’s right, stop writing cheesy love songs about the cashier and just ask him out.”

“You know I can’t do that…” Changbin can’t hold back a sulky pout at which Jisung just rolls his eyes.

“If you don’t ask him out, I just might.”

“No!” Changbin’s eyes might pop out of his head with how wide and shocked they are now. “Don’t!”

He rushes off and Chan snorts out loud. “Good job.”

Jisung just shrugs with a grin. “Otherwise he’s never going to grow some balls.”

What Changbin definitely does not do is sit in his room for almost an entire day going through different scenarios in which he talks to Handsome Cashier and asks him for his number, out on a date, if he wants to get married and if he’s always been this handsome - not in this particular order.

Maybe he should just start with a name, he thinks. He still doesn’t know the guy’s name. Yes, maybe that would be a better starting point than professing his undying love to a stranger.

The corner store is empty and Changbin realizes it’s just before closing time and mentally kicks himself. Cashier Boy probably can’t wait to close up and get out, he really didn’t pick the right time.

He quickly grabs three cans of coke and walks over to the cash register where Handsome Cashier is greeting him with a cheeky grin.

“I was getting worried you wouldn’t stop by today”, he says while he scans the cans. “I couldn’t call the cops to check if you were dead and being eaten by cats since I don’t know who you are.”

There’s a rock the size of the sun in Changbin’s throat and he lets out a weird sound that the cashier raises an eyebrow at. He tries to recover quickly though.

“Not dead. Was just busy.”

The cashier takes the bank note from Changbin and hands him the change. “Oh yeah? What do you do if you don’t mind me asking?”

He could do this. He could totally just have a normal conversation, he didn’t grow up under a rock. “Music, I make. It. I mean, I make songs.”

The cashier chuckles at Changbin’s poor excuse of an explanation and it sounds like a symphony to Changbin’s ears. “Well, I’d love to hear that sometime.”

“And so I ran out.”

Chan and Jisung give him a blank look. “Without our drinks.”

“Without the drinks.”

Jisung groans and lets his head fall back on the headrest of the couch while Changbin sinks down on the couch next to him.

“I just don’t understand”, Chan muses. “You’ve had relationships before and I don’t recall you ever being like… this.”

Changbin sighs in response. “Look, I don’t know okay? I don’t know either and it’s pissing me off.”

Chan pats his leg with a pitiful look on his face. “You’ll get ‘em next time, tiger.”

Changbin finds himself back at the corner store the next morning, just a few minutes after it opens. Again, there’s no one but the cashier and him there and he awkwardly shuffles over to the cash register.

“I forgot-”

“You forgot these.” Handsome Cashier puts the cans on the counter and slides them over towards Changbin. “Were you in a rush yesterday?”

“Uh…”

The cashier chuckles again and Changbin curses himself for about the millionth time.

“Okay, look. No offense, but I know that you don’t just snack on random veggies every day. How about you give me your number… and preferably your name. And we can chat at a café or something next time instead of at my job.”

Changbin tears his eyes from the cans of coke to look up at the cashier who’s smiling at him with a shy expression, ears probably as red as Changbin’s face.

“O-okay.”

The cashier hands him a paper and a pen and Changbin awkwardly scribbles his name and number down before picking up the cans with sweaty hands.

“I’ll be in touch…” The cashier looks down on the paper and then back up at Changbin with a cute smile. “Changbin.”

Before Changbin can even reach his apartment building again, his phone vibrates and he almost drops the cans of coke trying to fumble his phone out of his pocket.

_ Hi! I’m Minho by the way - do you like coffee? :) _


End file.
